The Ultimate Valentine Surprise
by Just Maritza
Summary: 2010 Valentine DQ picture challenge. What if their very first Valentine was like this?


In anticipation, Michaela yearned for the long awaited three magical little words as Sully suddenly with determination lifted her hand in surprise to his lips and sweetly, but eloquently kissed it. This was it - this was the moment she had been craving for. Finally, he was about to pour his soul to her.

"Oh Sully, I can't believe this is really happening." She was besieged with such emotions, babbling out of nervousness.

"You can't believe what?"

"I'm sorry…I've interrupted you." She was a wreck and began to fear she was blowing his moment of declaration to her with her over zealousness.

"Interrupted what?" he gazed at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Nothing, please proceed," she tried with all her might to contain herself, pleading for him to continue.

Sully cleared his throat before resuming. Michaela eagerly looked on with such bated breath. She swore her heart was throbbing erratically about to burst open. This was it. _Just say the words so I can finally repeat them back to you._

"Michaela, there's something I've been wantin' to tell you. I can't go on another day not telling you."

"Yesss…," with sparkling eyes, she leaned in closer tilting her head up to him to make certain she heard him clearly.

"I Lo..."

_R-I-N-G! _

The door bell rang, startling Michaela awake and disheartening her from her disrupted engaging dream. She arose ashamed at having fallen asleep by her work desk in broad daylight – a smudge of ink on her face and her hair disheveled from the long day. Looking to the clock and seeing it was passed her time to go home, she didn't want to stay a minute longer to watch the town's enthusiasm burst as folks arrive for the Valentine Masquerade Social. _Please, no emergency. _A quiet evening at home while the children set out and enjoy the dance was all she desired. In truth, she just couldn't bare feeling rejected and lonely – possibly jealous being surrounded by sweethearts. She made the excuse of needing peace and quiet home alone reading medical journals. It was merely an excuse to hide away from her discouragement at how Sully continued to hide his feelings for her. Michaela was certain he cared much more for her then mere friendship and had hoped he'd at least informed he would see her there. She would have been contented with that.

_R-I-N-G!_

Snapping out of her reverie, Michaela swung open the door. There stood Wolf lifting a package with his mouth. She dashed out the door searching for his master, but he wasn't around, thus went back inside claiming the package from Wolf.

"For me?" she petted Wolf wishing Sully was here instead. "I thought you and Sully were tracking." Retrieving a note from the package, she read:

_To be worn this evening. If not for you, than do it for the kids who are counting on you to join them and not be stuck away working. Don't ask questions or refuse my gesture. For once, I'm asking you to please accept it as a token of my appreciation for all the times you've patched me up. Don't let the kids down. Go and enjoy the dance with your family._

Wolf left leaving Michaela tearing into the package and to her uttered surprise revealed an enchanting princess like gown. Now if only he'd attend the dance to see her wear it, even if he came dressed as is. She didn't care, so long as he came, but it was only wishful thinking. His note obviously stated he wasn't going.

Will he ever declare his feelings for her? Yes, she was certain he loved her. All those hand kissing, intense smoldering eyes, and special attentions. Or was it wishful thinking? He wouldn't have bothered dismissing Valentine if he'd had any real interest in her. Would he? But he wasn't attending nor was he interested in her. He rarely attended social gatherings, except her birthday last year. As a matter a fact…he claimed not too long ago not being ready. Not ready for what? To open his heart despite having given her the best birthday gift ever of a simple kiss. Yet, that's when she knew something did stir in him for her despite his denial. Thus, she decided to wait and let him gain his courage, but her patience was wearing thin having been special friends for over a year - she wasn't getting any younger.

"Oh, how stunning!" she delightedly swung the dress around. "No one sews so exquisite like this here in town. He must have special ordered it from Denver or Boston." Admiring the dress against her, she picked up a small mirror. "I suppose I mustn't deny this generous payment for my professional services."She decided she would attend despite Sully's absence. "Oh, why must he always be so adamant on his refusal regarding social gatherings?" She fondly remembered how wonderfully handsome he looked that evening on her birthday just for her.

Later at the homestead, the children dressed in their costumes of anything that had to do with love and enchantment. Matthew dressed as Romeo later meeting his Juliet, Ingrid; Colleen, a fairy off to dream of love and romance; and Brian as Cupid impishly eager to shoot his blunt arrows, particularly at Sully and his Ma. But, Sully wasn't coming, so instead he'll aim it at his sister and one of his friends as a joke and just had to laugh.

"What's so funny little brother?" inquired Matthew stepping out the door with Brian at his heal.

"Nothing, I just wish Sully was coming to the dance."

"Well, he ain't," Colleen injected following behind. "We'll have fun with Dr. Mike now that she's coming and boast with him all he's missed."

"Yeah, Ma looking like a real princess," expressed Brian animatedly.

The sound of horse and carriage was heard; soon followed by the children's shouts urging Michaela in her enchanting gown to scurry out. To her bemused amazement, she witnessed Sully driving up with a gallant smile in a makeshift fairy tale carriage; a large red wooden heart frame adorned the wagon. The man was charmingly dunned in a prince like attire. That's it, she was Cinderella and he was her Prince Charming coming to escort her to the ball and her heart did a summersault. Wolf was apparently her fairy godmother or rather fairy _god-wolf _for producing her dress. She couldn't believe it, and was ecstatic eagerly running down the steps in anticipation, than caught herself - berating her foolish behavior.

Sully sprung down, "My lady, your carriage awaits you to take you to the ball."

"Thank you," replied Michaela still stunned as she stared at her handsome escort extending his hand to her. She took it grateful for his presence.

"The gown agrees with you my lady," he gently kissed her hand with such dedication, therefore reminding her of her dream earlier. If only she could hear those three magical words she longed to hear from his lips – and not in her dreams.

Suddenly, he was down on his knee now grasping both her handsand staring intently into her bewildered eyes._ "What's happening?" _she thought, nervously laughing as she shrugged it off as a charming act brought on by his role as Prince Charming for the dance.

"Will you do me the honor of being my Princess?"

_Odd of Sully to be _jesting and flirtatious, but she decided to play along and get into the spirit of their perspective roles. "Arise, my handsome prince, I shall be your princess for the ball," she flushed at her comment. The children watched in amusement, giggling and clapping at their captivating performance. "My…you make a wonderful Prince Charming," her heart now palpitating. "You may rise."

"No, I…uh…I mean…be...my…," Sully stammered for words as his hand trembled before finally blurting. "I will love you for all my days - will you marry me?"

She gasped. This couldn't be. Her head was in a tailspin. There in his hand, something sparkled catching her eyes before it register in her head what was just happening, but she couldn't speak and her eyes misted.

"Well, do I get to be your prince for all eternity?" he nervously asked.

"D…did you just said…you…l…_love_…me?" Now she was stuttering while the children froze pleasantly astounded waiting for her acceptance response.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"And…you want me to, m…mm…_mmmarry_ you?"

"That's the idea."

She needed to contain herself from making a spectacle. This couldn't be true what she was hearing. It was just a role he was playing, a fairy tale. It was all too much.

"Michaela," he firmly held her hand with confidence, and with conviction he slid the sparkling jewel onto her finger. "This is no joke. _I love you_ Michaela Anne Quinn from the very first day you fell flat on your face in mud and I want you to do me the honor of being my bride."

She couldn't take it any more. Her legs gave out as she exclaimed, "Oh Sully!" and like a rag doll fell into his arms, while still kneeling. "I love you too, with all my heart," and her emotions finally poured as they kissed meaningfully. The children shouted and hooted causing the new couple to break apart in embarrassment.

"Well…will my lady marry her Prince Charming?" asked her prince.

"No," she watched him stared at her brilliant smile in puzzlement - and enthusiastically, the princess replied, "I'm going to marry my handsome, enigmatic mountain man - _Sully_.

"Happy Valentine!" the kids shouted joyously hugging them.


End file.
